<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Strings of Yggdrasil by Arabesqueangel, Nonexistenz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941183">Red Strings of Yggdrasil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel'>Arabesqueangel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz'>Nonexistenz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Bonding, Digital Art, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, POV Loki (Marvel), Pranks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s hand goes instinctively to his fingers covering over the red string that has been tied around them for the majority of his life. He can’t feel anything, of course; it isn’t a physical cord, but a metaphysical representation of the entwining of his soul to another. A line that just trailed off into the distance, or had done, up until a moment ago. </p><p>When Loki finds out after the battle with Thanos that his string leads him to Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, he's darkly amused, but hopeful. When Stephen turns away from him without any acknowledgement, he's crushed. But can he just give up hope on something that he has longed for his entire life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my second contribution to the Marvel Reverse Big Bang! I finally had the opportunity to work with the amazing Nonexistenz, who's work I've admired for quite a while! </p><p>Big thanks also go to  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraWest/pseuds/AuroraWest/works"> Aurorawest</a> Beta'ing and helping so much with this fic! </p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s hand goes instinctively to his fingers, covering over the red string that has been tied around them for the majority of his life. He can’t feel anything, of course; it isn’t a physical cord, but a metaphysical representation of the entwining of his soul to another. A line that just trailed off into the distance, or had done, up until a moment ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t that Loki is surprised his soulmate is Midgardian, he has known that for quite some time. Growing up, as soon as he determined the direction that his string pointed, he devoted a good amount of his time and energy figuring out how to travel to Midgard in secret. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to determine how to pass through the realms, but he was nothing if not determined. He sucked up any and all magical knowledge like a sponge, if only for the hope that it could one day help him find his soulmate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was magic that allowed Loki to view the thread in the first place, of course. Only sorcerers, those who tap into the energy of Yggdrasil, can do so, for it is from the roots of the great tree that the Norns read one’s fate. Sorcerers may not have as strong of a connection to the fabled tree as the Norns themselves, but by some quirk of reality they are granted this one boon, this one hint at the path to great happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Loki was a prince. Not the crown prince, certainly, that was made clear, though perhaps not as early on as Loki might have preferred. Still, he had responsibilities. He couldn’t spend all his time scouring Midgard for his mate, but he had been able to take short jaunts when he could, following that trail of red that runs forever into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki knows now why that was. While the Yggdrasil told of all that was, is and will be, the String could only do so much. Yggdrasil had identified Loki’s soulmate, but the red line couldn’t lead Loki to the person until they were actually born. He is so young, even considering he is in the latter half of his life, a thought that Loki shies away from immediately. By the time he had been born, Loki had long before given up on his trips to Midgard. His duties as Thor’s advisor had become a full time job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it’s amusing, in the way that all of Loki’s life has been one big joke. This isn’t the first time that Loki has met his soulmate. He supposes they were both a bit preoccupied the last time. After falling through a black gaping nothingness, every moment longer than the next as Loki tried to block out his memory of the Void, Loki had been too keen on revenge to notice a suddenly shorter red string wrapped around his hand. He supposed that the other sorcerer must have been similarly occupied, for Stephen Strange could see the strings as well, given his occupation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were going to notice during the battle, that was a given. Fighting a Mad Titan bent on wiping out half of the galaxy, which the heroes had just managed to get back, in fact— not that Loki would know, being of the percentage who got dusted—one doesn’t pay much attention to one’s fingers. Still, the battle is over; relief and exhaustion are in the air. Now is the time for reflection and reconnection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he can sense Loki’s thoughts, Strange looks over towards the trickster and they make eye contact for the first time. Loki’s never seen the point in beating around the bush, at least, not unless it otherwise benefits him to keep information to himself. So he raises his hand and an eyebrow at Strange, his mouth quirked into a wry smile. Strange frowns at Loki, shrugs and turns around to speak to Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki feels gutted. It’s not as if he doesn’t know what Strange thinks of him, what this world thinks of him. Strange has made that perfectly clear. But that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely their connection changes things? Even if Loki hadn’t fought by the heroes’ sides, by Strange’s side, he had to be worthy of some small consideration. Yet Strange obviously disagrees, choosing instead to clap Stark on the shoulder and shake the young Spiderman’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki isn’t alone in victory. Thor is quick to pull him into a crushing hug. Valkyrie tempts fate by ruffling his hair. Loki tries to lose himself in their excitement. They had five years to mourn Loki and the others who were gone, they deserved their celebration. For Loki that time passed in an instant, but now he has to mourn the hope he once had for a happy life with his soulmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki has been told, more than once in fact, that he has a flair for the dramatic. Giving up on his soulmate over one glance was a bit much, even for him. Perhaps it was the overabundance of emotions. Part of him had never dreamed of defeating Thanos; part of him had never imagined that he could find a life for himself among the Asgardians, on Earth, no less. It was an overwhelming feeling, and finding his soulmate had even made it more so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks of processing, of concentrating on helping Thor settle their people in Norway, and Loki is ready to talk to Strange, to really talk. Which is why he finds himself standing on the doorstep of the Sanctum, willing himself to knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has almost steeled himself up when the door opens suddenly, startling him into taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to come in, you should just knock,” Stephen’s fellow sorcerer, Wong, says to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you seemed to know I was here regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m a sorcerer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this is a house of sorcerer’s yes? So knocking was apparently unnecessary,” Loki responds, fighting a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wong glares at him before shrugging and stepping aside so that Loki can enter. The interlude had distracted Loki from his nervousness, but it comes back again in full force as Loki follows Wong, somehow knowing Loki is here to see Stephen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Loki steps into the library, it is clear that Strange hasn’t heard him come in yet. Loki has never seen the man so relaxed; he certainly wouldn’t be if he knew Loki was there. He is curled up in a large armchair, a thick, leatherbound book in hand. A few tufts of hair has fallen across the man’s forehead, blocking his eyes from Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An image flashes before Loki’s eyes. Another armchair is tucked in next to the one Strange is in. Loki is lounging in it with his feet thrown over the arm. Loki, too, appears to be reading, but he is also poking Strange’s shoulder with his toe. The man ignores him, but Loki can see a smile twitching in the corner of his mouth, and he knows that soon he’ll win the man’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision quickly dissipates, but Loki feels its loss like an ache in his chest. It’s silly, to feel this much for a man he barely knows; one he hasn’t even liked. It’s more the potential that Loki really mourns, not the man himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, he can still have this, Loki reminds himself. All is not lost. He shouldn’t hold a man to a few encounters they’ve had in battle situations. For all Loki knows, Strange is just as concerned about Loki rejecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After all, under the Mind Stone’s influence, Loki hadn’t exactly had much good to say about humans in the past. Not to mention Loki hadn’t taken their last encounter particularly well. No matter, they just need to start over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki clears his throat politely and Strange tenses. He looks up and his eyes widen as he sees who has joined him. Loki searches through the surprise, looks for any other emotion in those gray eyes, but finds nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki! What are you doing here?” The question isn’t accusatory, that’s a small comfort. Strange appears to be genuinely puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Thor and I settling in Norway with the other Asgardians, and also joining the new team, I thought it might be beneficial to address the elephant in the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, Strange looks more confused. There’s no dawning understanding on his face as Loki addresses this most painful topic, but again, no anger or disgust either. Loki thinks it may be surprise at his use of the idiom. It’s true, Thor struggles with them. In fact, most Asgardians, who never learn anything but All-Speak, that magical language that allows oneself to understand and be understood in all languages, would struggle as well. All-Speak allows one to hear the meaning of the words spoken, but with idioms there’s the meaning of the words themselves and an entirely different one with the phrase as a whole. It tends to get a bit muddled in translation. Loki, fortunately, made a study of languages, many of the Midgardian ones as well as the other realms, and is therefore much better at parsing meaning. He’s just about to explain when apprehension comes to Strange’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says meaningfully, looking uncomfortable. He sighs and looks up, making eye contact with Loki for the first time. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gapes at him. What could he possibly mean by that? The bastard even smiles a little smile, further confounding Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he manages to get out through his strangled throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen gets out of his chair and walks over to Loki. Instinctively Loki takes a step back, but Stephen is quickly in front of him. The sorcerer puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder and looks at him earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, just forget about it. I know I have. We’ll start with a clean slate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s fairly sure the only thing keeping him standing after such a blow is the hand on his shoulder. Soon, the man relinquishes even that comfort, patting Loki softly before drawing back to his chair. The man is so calm, so assured, as if rejecting his soulmate isn’t a life-altering, soul-crushing event. Maybe it isn’t, for Strange. After all, he is new to sorcery, he’s only had a few years with the knowledge he had a soulmate to be found, not the centuries of searching Loki endured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s knees want to buckle, but there’s a tiny remnant of pride that manages to keep his back straight, his face neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. If a clean slate is what you wish, then let it be when we next meet as if we are met for the first time.” Loki's voice is firm, falling into an old formality he hasn’t used in years. It’s a comforting mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange laughs, damn him. “Perfect! I look forward to it! Thanks for coming, Loki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually seems genuine in that. Loki supposes that even if the sorcerer didn’t wish to pursue a relationship, he is relieved that Loki is taking it so easily. Well, Loki wouldn’t allow himself to do any differently. From here on out, every time he and Stephen met they would be perfect strangers, nothing more to one another than casual allies. If Strange could manage it so easily, Loki would too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, I need your help.” This time Strange is the one interrupting Loki’s reading. Well, not that Loki had ever interrupted Strange reading before. No, the first time they met, according to their new status quo, had been several weeks before at a newly organized Avenger’s meeting, the sorcerer cheekily winking at Loki as they shook hands, saying it was nice to meet him. Internally, Loki raged at the gall, but was as cool as ice. He supposed he was lucky to not have to be saddled with such a clearly contemptuous soulmate. No, Loki didn’t have a soulmate, lucky him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you did not grow up creating portals all your life, Strange. Perhaps you learned something useful in your youth. I believe you’d call it knocking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too slow,” Strange says with a wry grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But polite, especially when you’re asking someone for their help.” Loki looks back down at his book as if the matter is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you're intrigued as to why I’d be asking for your help,” the sorcerer weedles, completely undaunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sighs and sets his book down. “Fine, I’m curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen walks over and settles himself in the chair besides Loki, the one Thor generally occupies when he’s trying to convince Loki to join him in sparring or hunting or something else that isn’t reading. It’s cozy and certainly too close for Loki’s comfort, but he doesn’t want to draw attention to it by moving. When Strange draws an object out of his bag, all discomfort is forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Strange’s yellow-gloved hand rests an orb. It’s about the size of a baseball, dark grey, plain but for a few very thin, faint swirls on the surface. Most intriguing though, there is something about it that calls to Loki. Its magic beckons Loki’s own. He finds himself reaching for it without really making the conscious decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Loki’s finger touches the orb right about the moment Stephen speaks. Nothing dramatic happens, Loki just feels a comforting warmth trickling into his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Stephen says, staring at where Loki’s still touching the item. “When I tried to touch it with my bare hands it shocked me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Loki looks up at Stephen questioningly. The man waves his other hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Loki takes the orb from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth doesn’t increase, even with his hand around it. Something to hurt humans in particular, perhaps? Loki traces the lines and swirls that are so intricately etched into what feels like metal. It’s not a language, at least not from what the All-Speak can tell, but that magic isn’t foolproof. There is something familiar about it, Loki just can’t quite trace it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously it’s magic, I could feel that when I grabbed it, but it’s not like anything I’ve seen. Generally, with magical items I can see the magic working or be able to feel it. With this, it may as well not be magical at all to me, except for the shock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hums again in acknowledgement. He can feel the magic; why him and not Strange? Why does Loki feel welcomed by the object and Strange repelled? Loki has no idea, but he certainly isn’t going to admit that right off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get this?” Loki asks, stalling for time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it in the Sanctum,” Strange responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the rush that required you to portal in unannounced would be…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer looks a bit sheepish. “Curiosity?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rolls his eyes. Yes, they were a pair, weren’t they? Except in all the ways they weren’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m afraid it will take me some time to sate your curiosity. I have several theories, but I’ll need to do some research to narrow them down.” Lies all, but even if Loki had any idea, he wouldn’t have shared it immediately. Let Strange squirm for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, the man leaves the orb with Loki without much argument; with almost no argument; with a suspicious lack of argument, actually. It has Loki studying the item long after Strange leaves. Is it some sort of spying device maybe? Trick Loki into studying it so Strange can check that Loki is behaving himself? Or maybe it’s something less passive, meant to capture or disable him if the sorcerer triggers it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed at his own line of thinking, Loki tosses the orb onto the now empty chair and goes back to his book. No matter what it is, Strange will not be Loki’s priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki sees Strange the next week at a completely pointless and tedious Avengers meeting. He stalls and diverts the man like the Silvertongue he is, but the truth is that Loki hasn’t looked at the device since the night Strange brought it. He’s guessed, by this point, that it probably doesn’t have any ill intent. Strange wouldn’t be so insistent on Loki examining it if that was the case. So at this point, Loki just can’t bear to admit that Strange’s curiosity could ever be his priority over anything else he has going, and instead of studying, researching or examining the device, he tries not thinking about it. He tries not thinking about it so much he is pretty much constantly thinking about it, or rather, the man who brought it. Damn him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They meet several more times over the next few weeks during meetings and battles and Loki continues to lead Strange on, without providing any details. In fact, Loki is fairly sure that all he has done is feed the man’s curiosity. In the end, Loki comes across the answer purely by chance. He’s reading a book on elemental magic so, of course, Jotunheim is heavily featured. Considering the pointlessness of reading about something he’s able to do without much effort, Loki is just about to skip the ice chapter when the illustration on the page catches his eye. It’s a Jotun, staring straight at the reader, looking stern and unyielding. Looking an awful lot like Laufey, to tell the truth. Loki shivers and is about to press on when it strikes him. He grabs the orb from where it’s been sitting on the chair and holds it up next to the illustration. The designs on the surface look just like the lines on a Jotun’s body.  Suddenly far more intrigued, Loki summons several other books and digs in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later Loki has his answer and finds himself back inside the Sanctum’s library. Much like himself, Strange is also spending his evening reading. Loki halts more visions of comfortable nights reading together in companionable silence before they can manifest. He’s wanted so long for someone who shared his own interests in magic and study over swords. Of course his soulmate would have to be someone who could provide that, for all the good it does him. Before he can linger any longer on despair Loki knocks on the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange practically jumps out of his chair this time and Loki muffles a laugh. The man glares at him and Loki affects an innocent face. It is a bit late, he realizes, but that makes it all the more fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the knock is to request entrance, it doesn’t mean anything if you are already inside,” Strange growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still announced my presence which is more than you can say,” Loki replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I at least chose a decent hour! It’s three am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” Loki shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you couldn’t have known until you arrived,” the sorcerer pointed out, not incorrectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist, I’ll head to bed and tell you about the orb tomorrow. Phone me when it’s a decent hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turns on his heel as if to leave, which is a complete bluff since he’d leave by teleporting anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair, you know I’m dying to find out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki turns back around with a cheeky grin, but inside he’s squirming. He doesn’t know if Stephen is aware of how personal the origin of this item is to Loki. He hasn’t exactly hidden where he’s from, but he doesn’t really discuss it much, not even with Thor. He knows this will lead to a discussion. Strange’s thirst for knowledge wont allow anything else. In the end, the desire to share in a discovery wins over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a communication device,” Loki says as he pulls it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange frowns. “Then why would it shock me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s the interesting part. It shocked you because you aren’t Jotun.” Loki searches Strange’s face for a hint of recognition at the word. There is none. He isn’t sure if he is relieved or disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jotun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Jotunheim?” Loki leads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one of the Nine Realms, right? Like Asgard?” Stephen asks, recognition starting to grow in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Midgard. Whether you like it or not, you’re at the heart of Yggdrasil as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not much for religion,” Strange says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughs. “Nor I. I believe in what I can prove and Yggdrasil is real. I’ve walked its branches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are telling me there’s a giant ash tree whose branches extend to nine different planets with a squirrel that runs up and down the trunk spreading gossip to the three ladies who water the roots?” Strange shoots him a dubious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, you’ve got a decent grasp of Norse mythology. Which is just that, of course, mythology. I have no idea where the squirrel myth came from, but think of the tree as a metaphor. It isn’t a real plant, but a force connecting the Nine Realms. It’s not much different than your Gravity, Electromagnetic, Strong and Weak forces; it works at a distance rather than by contact so most can only measure it by its effects, but it’s there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now it’s my turn to be impressed at your grasp of our physics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your physics is rudimentary at best. I learned most of what you’ve been able to discern on this planet before I had lived a century, so it wasn’t exactly that hard to just apply your terminology.” Loki shrugs and stifles a laugh at how perturbed Stephen looks at that. Loki holds up the device again “This orb, this is imbued with Yggdrasil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it’s magic? Yggdrasil is a type of magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a type of magic, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic; it’s how I do everything that I can. As a sorcerer, I tap into the force to perform magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fascinating, but it isn't the only magic. It’s not how we do it here. We tap into dimensional energy, not Yggdrasil,” Strange explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting; yes, I suppose that would do well enough for most things. I’ve even had to resort to that myself when outside the Nine Realms, but it’s far weaker than Yggdrasil. It also explains why you couldn’t feel the magic in the orb, you just don’t know how to work with this particular force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And since I’m not Jotun I couldn’t even really touch it without it shocking me. Wait, you’re holding it right now and it’s not shocking you. Did you disable it?” Strange frowned at the device, his gloved hands twitching a bit as if they were itching to grab back the item. Loki supposes he must take them off on occasion, or he wouldn’t have gotten shocked, but Loki’s never seen him without them. Germaphobe maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t disable it,” Loki says pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment, a very uncomfortable moment where Strange frowns at him in silence. “I didn’t realize you weren’t Asgardian,” he says finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I, not until about a decade ago.” Loki says lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s….I’m sorry?” Once again, Stephen looks so earnest Loki almost wants to reach out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the past,” Loki says with a shrug. One of these days he will say it enough that it actually becomes true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an uncomfortable silence that Strange, fortunately, cannot help but break soon enough. “So why set up a communication device that won't allow anyone but a Jotun to use it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiles, enjoying that the sorcerer has led him to the interesting part. “It was designed for spies. Jotuns could have these on hand, it would look like no more than a bauble or bead as they are far larger than Asgardians or Midgardians. The magic in it is very subtle, and so many of our personal items are imbued with some form of magic that it would likely pass most searches undetected, the better to get one up on those dastardly Asgardians.” Loki winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen blinks at him in confusion; maybe the gesture was a bit too friendly for their current terms? “I’m guessing the Asgardians and Jotuns don’t get along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki huffs a laugh. “That’s putting it far too lightly. There was a big war. I was one of the spoils that Odin learned to regret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say,” Strange replies after a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki half shrugs. “Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His statement cuts off the easy conversation they had going. Loki suddenly feels the need to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, curiosity sated. I should probably get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sleep,” Strange agrees, but he’s frowning as if something is wrong. “Would you teach me? Your way of magic, that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Loki exclaims before he’s really thought it over; it’s the right answer, though. That would be opening himself up far too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange’s frown deepens. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are far too arrogant and conceited as it is. I’m not spending my valuable time fueling your ego.” Loki smiles, hoping that will show he’s teasing, even if his denial stands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do something for you in return. I know you said you know my form of magic, but I could teach you something else? Maybe give you something?” Stephen pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki pretends to mull it over. “I do rather like that cloak of yours.” Especially if flying would mean battling with more interesting companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Strange can respond, the cloak wraps around his body like it’s clinging to him for dear life. Interesting. Loki had assumed Stephen made it move with magic to look more mysterious, but there appeared to be a sentience to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he doesn’t like that idea,” Stephen confirms. “Something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give it some thought.” Loki smirks. “Good-night, Strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Loki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange!” Loki calls as he wanders through the Sanctum. He is fairly sure that the sorcerer is in the library as usual, but it’s amusing to get him riled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have a first name, you know,” Strange calls from the library. Damn, Loki wasn’t able to make him get out of his seat this time. He’ll have to be more annoying on the next visit. His trips to the Sanctum have only gotten more frequent as Strange seeks his company more and more and Loki can’t bear to stay away. He would be angry with the man for rejecting him and then continuing on like this if he didn’t genuinely enjoy every moment in his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s far more fun to just call you what you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki says with a wide grin as he enters the library and throws himself in a chair, but not the one right next to the sorcerer. Boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange rolls his eyes, but there’s a fond tilt to his lips. “So, to what do I owe this interruption?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, Loki had almost forgotten. Silly him. He starts playing with a totem from the library shelf. It’s a rattlesnake, all coiled and drawn up to strike. It’s very good. “I need your help; it’s of the utmost importance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki glances over at Strange and sees him frown. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki picks up the snake and starts running his finger down the coils. It’s generally easier on him than looking Strange in the eyes, even if it detracts from the seriousness of his statement. “I need you to teach me how to drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… what? Why?” Strange asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I live on Midgard. I’d say it was about time.” Loki responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause and Loki has to fight himself not to look over at Strange’s reaction. “You want to steal Tony’s car don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so damn smug about the thing!” Loki splutters. Stephen chuckles and Loki wants nothing more than to see his face when he does, but it’s not a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, you have magic, you could just steal it that way. I’ll even help if you need me to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s far more fun this way, plus I want to see what all the fuss is about. Come on, teach me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Strange says sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Loki looks at him. That tone was not at all in keeping with the lightness of their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it won’t take you long, I’m sure. I mean, all you humans manage to learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Loki,” Stephen says, just as firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fine. I’ll teach you how to do my kind of magic. Even trade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Strange says, looking increasingly strained. Suddenly, Loki realizes this is about more than just not wanting to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you? I mean, I know you don’t need to drive any more, but surely before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen holds up his gloved hand. As before, Loki can see little twitches and tremors in it. He’s always associated that with Stephen’s thirst for knowledge, his desire to touch, feel, learn, and understand things, so like Loki’s own. Stephen takes the glove off and then turns his hand so Loki can see the back. There are scars running in clean lines along each finger and down the back towards his wrist. All around those lines are less precise grooves and marks. The tremor of the hand is much clearer without the glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a car accident then?” Loki asks finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I was an idiot. Not paying attention to the road, too worked up in my own ego. I’m lucky I didn’t die, but I haven’t gotten back into a car since. Fortunately, I haven’t needed to. Teleporting is much more convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiles a bit at the weak attempt at humor. He understands trying to deflect, though he can’t just leave it without saying, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange looks surprised at that, even if he murmurs his thanks all the same.  It shouldn’t hurt, but it does. No matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Loki says lightly. “Who can I get to help me in my quest? Barton loves a good prank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he still hates you,” Strange cuts in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hums his assent. “Sadly true. What about young Spiderman? He is old enough to drive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Tony will murder you for corrupting him. Probably not the best plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki nods reluctantly. He’ll save getting Peter into trouble for when he is on a bit more solid ground with Stark and the rest of the team. That should be fun down the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhodes likes me well enough, but he’s Tony’s best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange laughs. “Yes, Rhodey’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowns at him in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Tony’s best friend. How many pranks do you think Tony has pulled on him? He will absolutely be on board.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki grins, ridiculously pleased with how this worked out. Sure, he wouldn’t have his excuse to spend more time with Stephen, but he did learn more about him. What’s more, Stephen didn’t try to talk him out of his silly stunt, didn’t try to give him any moral arguments like Thor would have. He couldn’t help himself and he helped Loki find a proxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So weeks later, when he’s driving off in Stark’s bright red sports car, it’s not the whoop of glee that Rhodes gives out that he focuses on. It’s not the dark frown that promises retribution on Stark’s face that gives him pause. No, it’s Stephen’s fond smile that makes him realize, for all his trying to start fresh and forget just who he is dealing with, he is in deep trouble. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is is! The second part! I hope you enjoy the story and Jay’s amazing art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki, you’re here,” Thor says with surprise as he wanders into Loki’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Thor. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. Who else would you expect to be in here? Banner? Valkyrie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that it seems like every time I go looking for you lately, you seem to be at the Sanctum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki squints up at Thor suspiciously. There is a pleased and knowing smile on Thor’s face that rubs Loki the wrong way. He should always be the smug one in this relationship, the reverse never works out well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, new as he is, Strange is appallingly bad at this whole Sorcerer Supreme gig. I’m thinking of challenging him for the title, since he seems to need my help so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor’s expression doesn’t waver for an instant. “Yet he says you won't teach him your own brand of magic. Why not? Wouldn’t that mean you need to help him less?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except that it would require me to spend far more time in his presence rather than the hour or two-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or dozen,” Thor interrupts. Loki scowls. Of course, he isn’t wrong. Loki has been spending an inordinate time with Stephen, all while tacitly denying him the one thing that he seems to want Loki’s presence for. Loki’s afraid that if he were to give in and finally give the sorcerer what he wants, he’d have no more use for Loki and then where would he be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Methinks my brother doth protest too much,” Thor says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Methinks my brother isn’t adept enough at grasping Shakespeare to use his words,” Loki spits back, not addressing the comment at hand, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor just laughs, affable buffoon that he is. “Fine, what was I thinking? You certainly aren’t spending time with Strange because you actually like him. Knowing you, if that were the case you’d be avoiding him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is annoying having someone around all the time that knew you when you were at your most dramatic. Now Loki is stuck. If he spends less time with Strange, Thor will take that as him liking the man. If he spends more time with Strange he will be doing what Thor wants and still implying that he likes the man. Of course, spending time with Strange is exactly what Loki wants to do and absolutely shouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, if Strange is pissing and moaning to you and who knows who else about my not teaching him, then I’ll just have to put you all out of your misery and teach him. I suppose I can, once again, be the only one who suffers.” Loki heaves a big sigh at this statement while Thor just smiles. Damnable smug oaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange, I need you to teach me how to cook,” Loki demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange just looks up and raises an eyebrow at Loki. “Cook what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, maybe he should have thought this through a bit before just rushing off after Thor’s visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Loki responds doubtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this for another prank?” Strange asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Loki hedges, his brain racing to come up with a suitable prank. “I’m going to cook dinner for Thor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok... so what’s the trick?” Strange asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the trick. I’m going to do nice things for him which will make him suspicious, but never actually do anything suspicious. It will drive him crazy,” Loki finally decides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughs and Loki preens. “Sounds like fun, though not sure if my cooking would be considered something nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Stephen, I’ll teach you how to tap into Yggdrasil,” Loki wheedles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you called me Stephen!” The sorcerer gloats, but before Loki has to distract from his slip up, Stephen continues. “Wait… really? You’ll teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve kept you waiting long enough for you to properly appreciate the honor,” Loki responds grandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange just affects a very serious face and nods solemnly. “Can we start now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Loki enjoys his eagerness, he feels like he can’t give in too easily. “After you teach me to cook. That’s the deal. Plus, who knows how long it’s going to take with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen isn’t the least bit deterred. He smiles and leads Loki to an impressively large and stocked kitchen to start teaching Loki how to make pasta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor loves the pasta and is satisfyingly suspicious about Loki’s gesture. When Loki looks away to grab a bottle of wine, Loki catches him surreptitiously smelling the food, trying to find the trick. Loki stifles a laugh and reminds himself to get up early the next morning so he can clean Thor’s room. That will be an onerous task that should serve as a decent distraction from anticipating Stephen’s magic lessons all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not soon enough and all too quickly, Loki is back in the Sanctum. Strange asks for an update on the Thor prank and snickers appropriately at how off balance Thor has been the last few days. Finally, it’s time for the lessons and Loki’s a bit at a loss for how he should go about this. He’s never taught anyone before, and his mother’s teaching style was tailored towards a child, not an adult. They started, quite tediously, by going through the entire history of the realms and the importance of Yggdrasil before there was even the slightest magical workings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s fumbling must be obvious, because Strange cuts into his agonizing. “Maybe we should start by having you explain the theory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sweet, which annoys Loki to no end. He hates to be caught out. “I was actually thinking it would be best to start with meditation,” Loki says, just to be contrary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Strange doesn’t fight it. Instead he makes himself comfortable by sitting down on the rug below them, crossing his legs and relaxing his body. Loki stares at the man, drinking in the serene expression on his face, the strong lines of his muscles. He has had fewer opportunities to do this than he’d like, not wanting to be caught staring at a meeting. It doesn’t take long for Loki to come out of his daze and realize he is still standing and Stephen is certain to realize it soon enough as well, and hurriedly sinks down to get himself into his own meditation position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hadn’t really given much thought to how Stephen became Sorcerer Supreme so quickly. He supposes, if anything, he had thought the Midgardians just had low standards. Even if that were the case, it takes no more than a few hours of theory discussion to convince Loki that Stephen is remarkable. He has something close to an eidetic memory which allows him to clearly remember what he is told long after the telling. Between that and his ability to read extremely quickly, Loki soon reaches the limits of his own theory teachings, of the basics of tapping into the energy of Yggdrasil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One can know everything about theory; putting it into practice is another thing entirely. Loki expects Stephen to get frustrated when several sessions don’t mete any results. He just laughs and tells Loki what the Ancient One did to break through Stephen’s initial block, then vocally regrets giving Loki ideas if this goes on too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki rubs his chin consideringly and Stephen facepalms. Yet they continue on, Loki guiding Stephen towards the branches he can so clearly feel that Strange just misses in his blind fumblings. Still, it’s far sooner than Loki expects, only a couple of weeks, when Strange is finally able to grab a branch and his hand glows with a blue light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Loki gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunts as he is suddenly pulled into a fierce hug. Surprised out of all thought, Loki wraps his arms around Stephen instinctively. All too soon, rationality returns and Loki tries to pull back. Strange must not have anticipated the break so soon, he doesn’t let go and instead of fully breaking away, they find themselves face to face, their noses almost touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shock must drive Loki to hallucinate. There’s no way he truly sees Stephen’s eyes dart down to his lips; Stephen couldn’t possibly be gripping his forearms tighter to keep Loki close; the breath caught in his chest, the flushed face, the slowed time must all be figments of Loki’s mind gone mad with pining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki leans forward, just the barest bit, tilting his head slightly so their noses don’t bump. It isn’t until he sees Stephen’s eyes widen in shock that Loki comes to his senses. Stephen hasn’t let go, but Loki is by far the stronger of them, once he realizes what he almost did, he’s able to pull away from the embrace. He quickly looks away from the man, wanting to imagine disappointment on that handsome face and not being able to face the reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent work. I think that’s enough for today, yes?” Loki quickly manages before teleporting himself back to his room in New Asgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his attempt at a normal salutation, there’s no doubt in Loki’s mind Stephen knows something is wrong. Loki quickly throws up the most powerful wards he can manage. Strange will not be interrupting until Loki has a chance to think through this issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, they are supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends;</span>
  </em>
  <span> why can’t Loki manage a simple hug without falling apart? It’s an easy answer. Loki’s in love with the man. He would say it was against his best efforts, but that would be a lie. He never really tried to keep any emotional distance between himself and the other sorcerer. Everything about the man drew him in, like Strange was pulling on that red string that he obviously wished he could sever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what could Loki do about it?  He could try to brush this off and have them return to their status quo, but he knows it would only get worse. He could try to talk to Stephen about it and get another humiliating rejection. No, he could never survive that, not now that there were real feelings beyond simple hope. So Loki came to the only solution that could possibly help the issue, in the long run at least. He would leave Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor tries to talk Loki out of it every time he sees him, so Loki spends most of his remaining days on Earth alone in his room, which feels a bit anticlimactic. Then again, other than Thor, the only person Loki would have any interest in seeing one last time is the person he’s leaving Earth to avoid, so it’s probably for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki packs what little he needs in his pocket dimension and plots out his initial destination. He doesn’t see himself as settling anywhere permanently. He’ll wander for the next century or so and then he’ll return to check in on Thor without having to worry about the sorcerer. By then Strange will be long gone. The thought isn’t nearly as comforting as Loki would hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Loki knows he should be feeling something. Sad, nervous, angry, anything, but he just feels numb. It just feels too inevitable; like Loki was always going to come to this, having to leave everyone he loved behind. It’s his own damn fault, after all. If he hadn’t been… well </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t let himself get manipulated by Thanos, then he might have had a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s just finishing a book before bed -- one less item to carry --  when his wards shudder. He doesn’t have time to do any more than throw the book down before another wave of power hits them and they crumble entirely. Loki isn’t surprised in the slightest when an orange portal appears and Strange steps through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki can’t help but be a little pleased that even if Stephen managed to take down his wards, at least it wasn’t easy. The sorcerer is breathing heavily and there’s sweat on his temple as he glares daggers at Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any numbness that Loki’s been feeling trickles away at the sight of Strange. Locking onto those cool, grey eyes, the longing and despair comes rushing back. Loki blinks to keep the wetness from pooling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki can’t let Stephen sway him. He feels like one word from the man and his resolve will crumble. Still, he puts on his game face and stands firm. He doesn’t say anything; Strange is the interloper, after all, so there’s several moments of tense silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Loki?” Stephen finally asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes widen. Strange isn’t much for cursing, so the words hold a particular weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucks, just like you wanted,” Loki responds coldly. No need to tiptoe around the issue now, not when Loki’s leaving tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” Stephen demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki drops the mask and rolls his eyes, allowing annoyance to seep into his face. Maybe the reference was a little too indirect for the man. Loki hopes that’s the case and he isn’t actually trying to continue their ruse. Loki is absolutely done with that. He can’t take it any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Loki doesn’t respond, Strange slumps, all anger gone from his posture. “What did I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowns, his own frustration ebbing in his confusion. It had truly never occurred to him that Stephen might think he held any blame, not with how Loki almost kissed him breaking their mutually agreed upon status quo. What can he do? He can’t let Stephen feel like this, but he can’t just rip his chest open and bare his heart. So, it just bursts out anyways, quite without his permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore! Being friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> being friends, it’s too difficult. It was one thing when I found out we were soulmates, but I didn’t know you personally. I… well, not quite understood, but I respected your feelings and appreciated that you didn’t lead me on. Once I got to know you, though, got to see all the reasons why you’d been chosen as my perfect partner… it’s just too hard to want someone you can never have. While that certainly won't stop just because I’m on a different planet, not having you close and reminding me each moment has to be easier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki collapses on the bed, more than just emotionally exhausted by his unintentional monologue. He hasn’t dared look at Stephen yet. Part of him is hoping that Strange will just acknowledge Loki’s feelings and then leave, but he knows the man too well to actually believe that might happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Stephen stutters, surprising Loki into looking up. He can’t think of a time that Strange has ever sounded so caught off guard. “We’re soulmates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Loki’s thoughts come to a staggering halt. The hesitancy, the confusion, but… he’s a sorcerer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sorcerer who had never touched Yggdrasil. All this time, while Loki knew where the vision came from, it had been so indelibly linked with the title of sorcerer in his head that it hadn’t ever occurred to him that Stephen couldn’t see the strings, not even when he was teaching the man. Loki’s hand instinctively grasped his hand, twisting around it, but that did nothing to alleviate the panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s eyes went to Loki’s grip, following the motion before looking at his own wrapped fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They connect,” Stephen practically whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been seeing this red thread tied around my hand, but with the other end leading into the distance. I don’t see it all the time, it flickers in and out, but I’ve been seeing it since I finally drew on Yggdrasil. Are we… is that why you say we’re soulmates?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The red string of fate ties soulmates to one another. Sorcerers can see it and follow the path to their perfect partner. I thought you could see it, before, I didn’t make the connection to Yggdrasil at first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you held up your fist at me, after the battle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was when I realized our connection. I had looked for you for centuries, but had to stop long before you were born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s eyes widen in surprise before narrowing once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you took my shrug as a flat out refusal?” Stephen scoffs, like Loki had given up without a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I took your refusal as a refusal. When I came to the Sanctum, asked to talk about the elephant in the room? You told me to forget it, that we would start with a clean slate. What were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>referring to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were worried about being on my watchlist! You know, why I didn’t want you on Earth before? After the battle, everything you did to help fight Thanos, joining the team, I wanted us to start fresh, maybe even become friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all Loki can think to say. It’s amazing how wrong he had gotten everything. Maybe even…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I fled, when you hugged me, were you about to-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss you? I wanted to. I had been wanting to for a long time now. You were always so tense, so aloof. But then, when you leaned in, I thought maybe you wanted to, maybe felt something close to what I did. Of course, you ran away and I had no idea why. It makes a bit more sense now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this, us being soulmates, how do you feel about that?” Loki finally asks, heart in his stomach. He has to know. Just because Stephen didn’t reject him then, doesn't mean he can’t now. Physical attraction, maybe something even blooming beyond that, is one thing, a permanent metaphysical bond is another entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the existence of soulmates goes against a lot of what I’ve thought about the world up until now. Then again, it’s not as if I don’t have experience with having my assumptions shattered. I’m probably going to need some time to process, and research.” Stephen frowns down at the threads woven around his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a fair statement; rational, which doesn’t surprise Loki in the slightest. Still, it isn’t the answer he was hoping for. Loki’s shoulders hunch as he curls into himself upon this second rejection. Before he can smooth out his posture or his face, Stephen notices. He steps forward and very gently takes Loki’s hand. His other hand goes to Loki’s wrist, brushing down the skin of his hand as if he could feel the cords that entwine them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet, but for Loki’s slightly labored breathing. He stares at Stephen’s hands in his, surprised to realize that they are bare. Despite the scars, he can’t help but admire the way Stephen’s fingers look intertwined with his. Where is the man going with this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Loki can do anything to break the spell, Stephen does so first. He carefully turns Loki’s hand to bare the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. Stephen leans down and places a soft kiss right over the lines of red. Loki knows he’ll be embarrassed about the soft sound he makes later, but when Stephen looks up at him with those intense eyes, he has to fight not to melt right into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may need time to figure out how to feel about this soulmates thing, but not how I feel about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Loki thinks. Oh, this is so much better than he ever could have imagined. He feels giddy, the glee going to his head like the best champagne. Knowing that Stephen wants him, not because Loki’s his soulmate, but because he’s Loki. It’s a heady feeling, one that Loki can only return by grasping Stephen’s wrist and pulling him the few inches forward they need for Loki to press their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hadn’t allowed himself to imagine this moment too often, but this would have blown any fantasies out of the water anyway. It’s soft and sweet with just enough heat to promise something more. When they pull away, Loki grins and then could melt all over again at how sappily fond Stephen looks. Was this really there the entire time and he just couldn’t see it? What did it matter? He has this here and now and he isn’t going to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay here tonight?” Stephen asks a bit drowsily after a few more soft, sweet kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki gives him another small peck, mischief returning to him now that his sorrow has so neatly been dealt with. “Sorry, I still have a lot of packing to get done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That shocks Strange out of his calm. “Wait, you’re still leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You thought that I would change my plans just for you? So conceited,” Loki scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen just blinks at him, obviously afraid to say that yes, he had thought this would change Loki’s plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Stephen struggles for words and Loki lets him fumble for a few minutes before he grants mercy and kisses the man again, much more intently this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're really going to have to learn to keep up if we’re going to be together, Strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man grinned as he understood what Loki was getting at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stephen,” he corrected. “Somehow I think you’ll have a lot more fun if I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI, before I had the final art the picture was in my head that the strings were wrapped around their wrists (not sure how that came to be) I fixed that in this chapter and went back and edited the references in the previous chapter as well, in case that confused you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>